Stay With Me
by KahoriSaeko
Summary: Izaya is sitting up on the tallest building in Ikebukuro just enjoying the night and his beloved city until a certain blonde comes to join him. One-shot.


**This is just a one-shot idea that I came up with at the spurr of the moment! Woo! Well I hope you like it! Please review. Oh and it really helps if you listen to this song while reading it: **

-**This Will Destroy You-Quiet. **

**I listened to that while writing~! **

**Stay With Me**

Izaya sat on the tallest building in all of Ikebukuro. He loved looking out at the city, feeling like he was on top of everything and everyone. His crimson eyes stared at the lit up city below him. The wind blew a gently, making his coat flap ever so slightly. He came up here for no apparent reason. I guess you could say just to relax. He always loved high places. Even back in high school he loved to hang out on the roof top. It was late but he didn't care. He thought about just spending the whole night up here. He had no one to go back to in Shinjuku anyways. He would just arrive back to an empty apartment. So what was the point? Why not spend the night up on the tallest building in Ikebukuro? He closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the sounds of Ikebukuro's nightlife when he suddenly heard the door to the roof top open then slam shut. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head just enough to see who came through the door.

"I thought I smelled a flea." A deep familiar voice called out.

"Ah Shizu-chan~How did you find me~?" He questioned as Shizuo walked over to where he was sitting.

"That disgusting scent of yours." He replied in an annoyed tone.

"You really are like a dog~You find a scent and then you follow it." Izaya couldn't help but chuckle at the image that appeared in his head when he said that. Shizuo rolled his eyes at the statement and pulled a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it.

"May I sit?"

Izaya blinked at the sudden question, taken by complete surprise. He quickly recovered and nodded. "Sure~"

Hearing this Shizuo sat down right next to the informant, hanging his feet over the edge of the building. Izaya made some room for him and scooted over a little bit.

"So why are you up here?" The blonde asked, exhaling some smoke.

"No reason I guess~" He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Isn't it getting late? You live like...30, 40 minutes away?" Shizuo's eyes directed out toward the lit up city filled with neon colored lights.

"What? Are you worried about me getting home safely?" Crimson eyes glanced at the blonde.

"I said nothing of the sort."

Izaya chuckled and looked up at the star filled night sky. It really was a beautiful night. He could remember looking up at the sky like this so many times throughout his life. Mostly during his high school and teenage years. Especially back when he lived with his parents. Ah those times were rough. How he was able to get through them was beyond him.

"No but really why are you up here?" Shizuo's voice brought Izaya back to reality and he blinked for a moment.

"Just enjoying the view." He smiled, his eyes looking down upon the city and away from the stars above him.

"Oh. Well I can see how it's enjoyable." Shizuo nodded toward the city, exhaling more smoke. The informant couldn't help but laugh a little again.

"What?" The blonde looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Izaya waved him off. They sat in silence for a moment. It was nice. Peaceful even.

"Hey look! A shooting star!" Shizuo suddenly pointed at the sky. Izaya looked up just in time to see a white streak fly across the sky. His eyes widened a little.

"Hurry and make a wish!" He felt Shizuo nudge him. _A wish?_ He closed his eyes. _A wish. I wish..._

"So what did you wish for Flea?" Shizuo nudged him again, making him open his eyes.

"But if I tell doesn't it not come true?" Izaya looked at the blonde, frowning. He seemed so happy about just this one little thing. He really is a child on the inside.

"That's just a myth." The blonde reached up, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and putting it out.

"I wished for my humans to love me back." Izaya said not looking at Shizuo, who stopped and looked at him.

Shizuo's mouth turned up into a somewhat sad smile. He felt as if the aura around them just turned depressing. He bit his lip and scratched the back of his head. What was he suppose to say to that?

"What did you wish for?" The informant asked, finally looking at him.

"Oh...um...just something simple."

"Like what~?" Izaya grinned.

"For me to be able to become stronger."

"Wha-? Are you sure you need to be-"

"So I can control my anger." He finished, cutting Izaya off.

They both sat in silence again until Izaya said.

"You will."

"What?" Shizuo was totally caught off guard.

"I said you will." Izaya repeated, not looking at him.

The blonde looked at him for a long time then smiled a little. "Thanks." Was all he said. He turned his head back toward the neon lit city and kept smiling. That was probably the nicest thing Izaya had ever said to him. He glanced at him. What if..there was a side to Izaya he didn't know about. He cocked his head, but didn't notice Izaya caught him looking at him.

"What?" His voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"What!? Oh uh nothing." Shizuo said quickly, looking away.

Izaya chuckled. He started kicking his feet back and forth as they hung off the edge of the building. He leaned back on his hands and stared up at the starry night sky again. This was actually really nice. He liked it. Being here with Shizuo. It didn't even bother him that it was Shizuo who was here.

"Well I better get going." Shizuo suddenly announced, scooting away from the edge and standing up.

"Oh...really?" Izaya couldn't help but feel a little disappointment.

"Yeah...I need to stop by Tom's to see if I'm working or not tomorrow." The blonde began dusting his clothes off. Izaya remained where he was, still sitting on the ledge.

"Alright." He said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"I better not catch you in Ikebukuro again." Shizuo warned. Izaya only let out a soft laughter. He heard Shizuo turn and suddenly extended his hand, gripping onto Shizuo's pants. The blonde stopped and looked down at the informant, gently gripping his pants.

"Izaya-"

"Stay with me?" Izaya's voice was barely above a whisper, but Shizuo heard him loud and clear. Another statement that caught him off guard. He blinked and looked at Izaya's back that was facing him. He glanced at the rooftop door. At that moment he decided. He slowly sat back down next to Izaya without a word. The raven let go of his pants and kept his eyes on the city. He slowly scooted himself closer to the blonde next to him, pausing to see if he would move. When he didn't try and push or move away Izaya closed the space between them and gently laid his head on Shizuo's shoulder.

"What are-"

"Just..Stay with me...a little longer." Izaya whispered his eyes slowly closing. Shizuo glanced down at him and moved his arm without thinking, wrapping it around Izaya's thin waist, pulling him closer.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." He whispered back laying his head on top of Izaya's and looking out over the neon lit city below them.

**Well hope you liked it~Please review~! **


End file.
